The invention relates to a control system and in particular to a control system and method for allowing an operator to proportionally control a work piece.
The invention has been developed primarily for remotely controlling a camera, such as its orientation—pan and tilt—and zoom functions, and will be described hereinafter with reference to that application. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is not limited to that particular field of use, and that the invention is also applicable to local control of a camera and other work pieces.